Si quieres confesarte hazlo en el día de San Valentín
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Ella tenia un secreto: estaba enamorada de Sougo Okita. Cansada de ocultarlo decide confesar sus sentimientos en el día de san valentín. Sin embargo se encontrara con una gran sorpresa. [amor unilateral] [soyo-okikagu] [Au-escolar]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les vengo a dejare 2 historia especiales para este día del amor, empezando con esté corto donde la protagonista es nuestra querida Soyo.**

 **Espero que le guste n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama pertenece al gorila.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La autora no se hace responsable si terminas llorando.**_

* * *

 **Si quieres confesarte hazlo en el día de San Valentín.  
** **[soyo-okikagu]  
** **[au-escolar]  
** **[amor unilateral]**

* * *

Soyo Tokugawa tenía un secreto: estaba enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela; Sougo Okita.

Había logrado ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos por el castaño de ojos rubíes. A tal punto de que ni siquiera su hermano y su mejor amiga se daban cuenta de sus suspiro lleno de añoranza por el castaño.

Sin embargo, ya estaba cansada de ocultar aquellos sentimientos que crecían cada día, con cada encuentros y conversación que tenia con la persona que amaba. Después de tanta vuelta en sus pensamientos, decidió que debía confesarse de una buena vez.

De esa forma decidió aprovechar de confesarse en el día de San Valentín que se aproximaba.

Ignoro todas las miradas y preguntas curiosa que le daban sus personas más cercana, concentrada en hacer los mejores chocolates para su amado y en como se declararía; practicando delante del espejo que tenía en su habitación, cada frase que podía decirle al castaño.

De esa manera pasaron los días hasta llegar al tan esperado día.

Se había arreglado más de lo normal, poniéndose un ligero maquillaje esperando que el castaño se diera cuenta de ellos. Se fue a la escuela abrazando aquel paquete cuadrado donde contenía aquel chocolate con forma de corazón, sentía como el nerviosismo recorría dentro de su ser.

Estuvo todo el momento esperando el momento preciso para confesarse. Sin embargo, las chicas no dejaban ni un momento solo al castaño, dándole chocolates a montones. Tal como se imaginaba debía ser paciente y encontrar una apertura entre toda esas chicas.

No se había dado cuenta cuando había perdido la presencia del sádico, se asustó pensando en que podía perder la oportunidad de estar a solas y así lograr confesarse. Lo empezó a buscar, sabiendo de los lugares que podía estar aquel castaño que tenía su corazón.

Lo encontró detrás de la escuela escondido entre árboles. Sin embargo, no estaba solo en aquel lugar, estaba siendo acompañado por su mejor amiga de cabellera bermellón. Quien, parecía estar más concentrada en los chocolates que devoraba, que en los reclamos del castaño.

Se quedó paralizada a tal escenario, ella sabía que a pesar de que su mejor amiga y su amado se la pasará peleando; tenían una extraña amistad que demostraban en momentos como estos. Se ocultó para observar mejor; no podía ir a interrumpir la escena, ni tampoco podía irse de aquel lugar.

Entonces sucedió.

Le castaño había dicho algo a su amiga, logrando que su amiga déjala aquel chocolate que estaba devorando en esos momentos y dar su atención al chico de ojos carmesíes. Soyo observo como su amado se acercaba a su amiga, hasta robarle un beso que fue respondido a lo pocos segundo.

El dolor en su pecho era tal, que parecía que un cuchillo había sido atravesado a su pobre corazón.

Las lágrimas no esperaron en salir y recorrer las mejillas de la azabache. Se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga y su amado, aún sabiendo que ellos no le debía nada.

Fue entonces cuando recordó.

Aquellos ojos rojizos que brillaban con intensidad, esas sonrisa sincera, cada gesto que la habían conquistado; eran causado por su mejor amiga. La persona de quién estaba enamorado Sougo Okita.

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar, evitando que su mejor amiga y su amado la viera. No podía parar de llorar al mismo tiempo que comprendía el motivo de haber mantenido esos sentimientos ocultos.

Ella inconscientemente sabía que el castaño tenía sentimientos por su mejor amiga, y que estos era recíproco.

Se fue al baño a limpiarse las indomables lágrimas. Debía mantener su sonrisa para cuando llegara Kagura a contarle lo que había pasado.

Debía sonreír aunque su corazón estuviera hecho en pedazos.


End file.
